All these years
by Vampire Muffins
Summary: 5 years. 5 years of hate, but she knew she'd never be able to express it to him. 5 years and shes finally getting her life back. But what happens when he comes back? Will she kill him? Or do something she never thought possible? fall in love.SasuSaku R
1. Leaving me broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, duh

It's been five years since he left. He betrayed the village, his teammates, friends, and most of all Sakura. He left her alone that night when she tried to stop him from leaving.

He hurt her and left damage worse than the best and sharpest of weapons could do.

He was the boy who hurt everybody including himself. Sasuke Uchiha.

Flash black:

_The moon was shinning bright over the village of Konoha. Sasuke was on his way to the village gates. Sakura stepped out from behind the trees and in front of Sasuke._

_ He just walked right passed her and she turned around to face his back. _

_"Why?" That word stopped him and he just stood there. She continued, "Why Sasuke-kun? Why are you throwing away everything for something that will get you nothing?" _

_His back was still facing her as he said, "I am an avenger. I have to kill my brother to avenge my clan." Tears started filling her eyes, making her vision blurry. _

_"Being an avenger won't fix anything! Please don't go!" The tears finally fell from her once sparkling emerald green eyes and down her face. _

_Her short pink hair moving slowly in the slight breeze. She took a step forward. _

_"Why do you choose to be alone again?" Sasuke replied, "I do what I must." Sakura closed her eyes and tried to keep her tears from flowing down her cheeks, but it was no use. _

_"I love you more than anything! Please don't leave! Or at least take me with you! You don't have to go through this alone!" _

_He just stood there for a couple of seconds then started to slowly walk away. _

_Sakura opened her eyes and said/yelled, "If you go, I'll scream an-" She was cut off by Sasuke disappearing and then appearing behind her. He was now facing her back. "Sakura" He said in a low voice, "thank you." _

_Her eyes widened and before she could say anything, Sasuke knocked her out by a pressure point in her neck. "Sasuke-kun…" _

_She managed to get out but it was the last thing Sasuke heard her say while her eyes slowly closed. He carried her to a bench and laid her on it. "Good-bye, Sakura." _

_Then Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha to seek out his brother and avenge his clan._

End of flash back

That was when Sakura was 12 and a week ninja. Now she is 17, one of the most strongest ninjas, and most beautiful women in Konoha, Though she doesn't see herself beautiful. She devotes herself to training and working in the hospital. She is not only an ANBU but also a medic nin. Even after five years, she still cant get over Sasuke departure.

Sakura was walking home from the hospital. She took out her kes and unlocked the door to the house her parents left to her in their will.

She put the keys on the counter and went upstairs. She walked down the hall and opened the third door to the right, her bedroom. She walked in and laid on her bed with her feet hanging off the edge.

She was just about to fall asleep when her phone rang. "what now" She grumbled under her breath.

Sakura slowly got up and made her way to the phone. "Hello" she said in an annoyed tone. "Sakura-dono, Tsunade-sama has a mission for you. Come to her office." The person on the other end hung up. "Fine don't say bye." Sakura sassed as she out the phone on the hook.

She changed into her fighting clothes, a red top that stops just above her bellybutton, dark blue short shorts with a shorter white slit skirt over it, knee length black boots, white elbow protectors, and her ninja headband.

After she got changed she made her way to the Hokage's tower.

She walked in the office once she reached it, and sat in a chair across from the fifth hokage's desk. "Sakura, I need you to get a package that some sand nin stole from us. Can you do that? Of course you can."

Tsunade had no doubt that Sakura could get the job done. "Here's your ANBU mask. Make sure to wear the head cover. Pink hair isn't very common and anyone would know it's you." Sakura nodded, took the mask, and walked to the door, but before she could exit Tsuande added, "Oh and Sakura, if anybody gets in your way…kill them."

Sakura slipped on the mask. Every ANBU masks looks like an animal and Sakura's is the wildcat.

After she put on the mask and head cover she went into the forest and jumped from tree to tree looking for the sand nin.

Then she spotted them walking under the tree she was in. These ninjas were dressed in black and some wore masks.

Sakura looked around to spot the package when she diid she jumped in front of them to block their way.

They stopped and laughed. One ninja walked over to her, turned his head when he said, "Look guys, a little kitty cat wants to pl-" He was cut off by his neck being snapped by Sakura. Everyone went quite while the ninja fell to the ground, dead from a broken neck. Sakura smirked under her mask.

"Well this little kitty cat was let out of her cage." She said in a mocking tone. All the ninjas got into an attack position while Sakura just stood there with a hand on her hip. They all attacked her except the one holding the package. Sakura kept her eyes on him while fighting the others off.

'I wonder want could be in that package that so many men are needed to guard it. Maybe it-' A ninja punched her in her stomach, interrupting her thoughts.

The blow sent her flying and she hit her back on a tree. She slowly got up and put charka in her hands and feet, making her run faster and punch harder.

She punched the person in the face, breaking his nose. While he stood there holding his nose in pain, while his teammates attacked her. She grabbed some kunai from her weapon holster and before she could throw them, they were knocked put og her hands.

They landed far behind her. She did a triple back hand spring and before she landed, she grabbed the two kunai with each hand and threw them in mid-air. It hit two ninjas in the neck, killing them.

She landed back on her feet and hit a ninja in the side and face. He landed on the ground wile one of the other ninjas went after Sakura.

He threw a Shruiken that hit Sakura in the arm. She yelped in pain and quickly pulled it out and threw it back at him. Sakura hurried and killed the rest of the sand nins, then went after the one with the package.

He was heading deep inside the forest. Sakura went after, not aware that someone was watching her. She caught up with him and punched him in the ribs.

He fell back and dropped the package. Sakura bent down and grabbed it. She stood back up and before she could say anything, she flew back a couple of feet, dropping the package in the process.

She got back up and turned to face her attacker, Her breath caught in her throat. 'Sasuke'


	2. confronting the pain

The ninja she was chasing earlier saw this as an opportunity to run, so he did.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Sasuke asked, well commanded.

Sakura scoffed under her mask. "_Your men_ stole from my village, so I got it back. I slit a few throats in the process, but I got what I came for." She turned to go but Sasuke appeared right in front of her. "You didn't answer the first part."

Sakura looked at him annoyed. "That, my dear, is personal. So get out of my way or I'll kill you."

Sakura pushed him aside and walked forward but a kunai that landed two inches from her face, hitting a tree in front of her, made her stop.

She turned around and put a hand on her hip. 'I hate you Sasuke, but I can't kill you. It still hurts what you did to me, part of me wants to hurt you like you did me, but the other doesn't. Curse my forgiving side.' She thought to herself.

"If you really want this package, then I suggest you take it from me." He took out a kunai and tried to stab her, but she disappeared and landed behind him, kicking him in the back making him land face first into the hard ground.

"Is that all you got." She whispered in his ear. He got up and punched her in the face sending her stumbling back a little.

He threw a kunai that hit her in the stomach. Sakura cursed in pain while pulling the weapon out. Grabbing some shuriken, she threw them at Sasuke.

Some hit him while others landed around him. He grimaced in pain and did his fire jutso.

Sakura dogged it, did a couple of hand seals, and disappeared. Sasuke put himself into a defense/attack position incase Sakura attacked him where ever she was.

"How could you Sasuke." Sasuke looked around but there was no sign of the owner of the voice. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" It was more of a demand then a question.

Sakura stepped out into Sasuke's sight. "I trusted you, loved you!" Sakura said through gritted teeth. Sasuke could see a crystal tear fall from behind the mask.

"You betrayed everyone who cared about you! You screwed up your life, Sasuke. You made mine a living hell!" Sasuke looked at her directly and whispered, "Sakura" Finally, the all powerful Sasuke gets it." She pulled off her mask and head cover.

Sasuke was amazed at how much she had changed. "I hate you. I wish your brother would have finished you off." She knew what she said was harsh, but she didn't care. It hurt too much seeing him again and remembering his betrayal.

Sakura bent down and picked up the package that was forgotten awhile ago. "I want to kill you, Sasuke, but I cant. I just hope you realize what you did to everyone."

With that said Sakura walked away and headed towards Konoha, leaving an utterly shocked Sasuke staring at her retreating form.


	3. Surprise

**Thanks sooo much for all the great reviews. Keeps me writing. Sorry it might take me awhile to update, test in school. You know end of the year thing. Well here's another chapter of All these years! Glad you guys liked it!**

It was a tiring trip back home. Thanks to her excellent medic skills, Sakura wasn't badly injured from all the fighting, maybe a couple of bruises, cuts, and being sore. Very sore.

First Sakura dropped the package at the tower, too tired to interrogate Tsunade about what was in the drawer sized box.

Once she got home, she quickly changed into her pajamas. Slipping into bed, she fell into a dreamless slumber.

_Next morning_

"I'm hooome!" A loud high voice yelled.

Sakura groaned when she was awakened by the annoying outburst.

A girl with long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail bursts into the pink haired kunnichi's room. "Sakura! Wake up!" Sakura pulled the covers off her head, glaring at her. She looked at her clock, 11:00.

"Ino, let me sleep for a couple more years. I'm so tired."

Sakura buried herself under the blankets. Ino jumped on Sakura. Jumping up and down on the bed until Sakura couldn't stand it anymore.

Sakura kicked Ino when she was jumping mid-air, making her fall to the floor with a loud 'thud'. "Owww! Sakura! That hurt!" The blonde whined getting up while rubbing her sore back side.

"Well you shouldn't have been jumping on my bed. Now what do you want, Ino?" Said girl grinned and replied,

"We're going to lunch."

"No we're not"

Ino put her hands on her hips. "_Yes we are._ We were invited by friends to Iruka and hang out." Sakura rolled her eyes and agreed. "Fine. Whatever." Smiling and clapping her hands the blonde said, "Good. Now get dressed and _let's go_!

_Iruka_

The two girls walked in, heading to a long table filled with familiar faces.

Neji sitting next to TenTen, Hinata sitting between Naruto and Neji, Shikamaru sitting next to Temari, and Sai, Kiba, and Couji sitting near the end.

Ino sat on the opposite side of Shikamaru, between him and Sai, glaring at Temari the whole time. Sakura sat across from Sai next to Naruto. (A/N Sorry if seating is confusing!)

When they sat down, the table's animated chatter wasn't broken but some paused to say their 'heys' to the girls.

Sakura was listening to the conversation, well argument going on between Naruto and Kiba about ramen muffins.

"Nobody in their right mind would eat ramen flavored muffins, with noodles in them!"

"They so would! Come on guys, who doesn't like ramen muffins?"

Nobody answered him, but just continued to eat and talk. "Whatever guys! I would buy them!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Of course _you_ would."

"What's that suppose to me?!"

And they went on.

Sakura could feel someone's eyes on her. Turning her head a little, she saw Sai looking at her.

"What are you staring at?" She snapped. It really wasn't a question. Sai smirked. "Heh. Feisty." He replied quietly. Sakura didn't hear him clearly.

"What?"

Sakura was getting annoyed. She really didn't like Sai very much. Calling her ugly, dating her, cheating on her, and then always trying to seduce her.

Before Sai could reply again, Ino interrupted by gasping.

"Oh. My. God."

She was staring at someone who just walked in. "What is it, Ino?" She pointed at the person.

Sakura and everyone turned to look at who she was indicating.

"Oh my Jesus."

Sakura was too shocked to speak. TenTen was the 3rd person to say something.

"Well this is interesting."

**Oooh cliffie. I'm so evil. Who could this person be? **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	4. In the hospital

_Last time on All these years:_

"_Oh. My. God."_

_Sakura was too shocked to speak. Tenten was the next to say anything. _

"_Well this is interesting."_

"What the fuck?! Lee?!"

Sakura found her voice. (a/n Thought it was Sasuke didn't you)

Said teen turned around and when he spotted a certain pink haired girl he smiled.

"My beautiful cherry blossom!" He walked towards the table were Sakura sat.

"Um..Lee, w-why are you wearing a tutu?" Lee looked down at himself then back to the table with curious stares.

"Oh this?" He pointed at the frilly pink skirt.

"It was a bet and I lost a bet."

"suure."

Sakura kicked Ino under the table. A thud was heard where the blonde kunoichi's knee came in contacted with the underside of the table. "Ow! Why are you always hurting me?" Ino whispered, anime tears streaming down her face.

"Actually, we lost a bet."

"_we_?"

Lee nodded and pointed across the room where a Gui, Kakashi, and Iruka.

Gui was dressed to same way Lee was. Kakashi and Iruka seemed to be holding in laughs. It was a really awkward picture.

"Um.. what did you bet? If I may ask."

"Gui-sensei lost the bet, actually. They betted that Hokage-sama would get drunk by noon. But Gui-sensei had faith in her youthfulness! But…we failed."

Mostly everybody at the table was stifling their laughs.

"Right." Sakura didn't have anything else to say to this weird moment in history.

"Lee! Come! We have to run 500 laps around Konoha!"

"Right sensei! You're so cool!"

Lee and Gui then ran out of Iruika.(a/n I think that's the name of the ramen place, not Iruka lol) "Umm oookay. I wish I never saw that." Tenten turned back and took a sip of her drink. Everyone agreed.

Minutes later, after everything seemed normal again, Kakashi came over to the table.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! What's up?" Naruto just finished his 6th bowl of ramen.

"Sakura's needed at the hospital." "Oh okay." Sakura stood up from the table. "See you later guys." She excited the ramen shop and made her way to the hospital.

Once entering the hospital entrance, she was greeted by a nurse. "Sakura-dono, Your need in room 401." Sakura nodded at the nurse, heading to that room.

_Room 401_

"The poison has spread fast, I surprised he's still conscience. Lost a lot of blood too."

"Damn, where the hell is Sakura?!"

"Right here." Sakura walked over to the busy medics working on a bloody figure, looking to be in really bad shape.

"What do we have here?"

Sakura looked at the figure, identified as a teenage boy-about the same age as Sakura. He had gashes all over his body and was bleeding badly. His face was a little bashed up and covered with blood, so she couldn't see his features clearly. The nurses bandaged up what they could but left vital areas to wear the expert medics could tend to.

"Several of his limbs are broken. May have a concussion. Has been poisoned and its spreading quickly. Sever damage to his spinal cord, but no trauma to the head."

"Okay let's get to this." Sakura took off her gloves and started working on him.

_2 hours later_

Sakura just got done bandaging his limbs. All that was left was to wash up the dried up blood on his face, and bandage what she could.

Dipping a washrag into cold water, she began to clean his face up. Before she could fully remove all the blood, Tsunde interrupted, "Sakura let me take it from here. You did a good job." Sakura looked at her confused,

"Why? I can fin-"

"Sakura, I said, I can take it from here."

Sakura knew better then to argue with Tsunade. She can get really scary, really easily.

Sakura gave Tsunade the rag, and washed up. Before she left she asked, "Are you sure?" When the Hokage nodded, Sakura took her leave.

Leaving the hospital, she thought,

'Well that was weird. Don't know why I can't have just finished.'

_Back in room 401_

Sign. "You're so lucky we need you alive."

Tsunade wrapped the last bandage over the teen's head.

"You should be thankful Sakura couldn't recognize your ugly face." Tsunade made sure that he was hooked up to all the machines, and turned to leave after she was sure everything was taken cared of.

"Hopefully you'll be able to talk tomorrow." She turned off the lights.

"Sasuke."

**Done with another chappie! Sorry couldn't resist putting the 'ugly' part in! Ha bet you guys thought it was Sasuke at the beginning. Well don't take me as predictable!**

**Read and review!**


	5. Face to face with betrayal

_Last time on _All these years

"_Sakura's needed at the hospital."_

"_I can take it from here, Sakura."_

"_You're so lucky we need you alive…Sasuke."_

Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing papers, well actually she was sleeping on them, when Shizune walked in.

"Tsunade-sama, I have the report on Sasukes' condition."

When she got no response, she shook the sleeping hokage's shoulder. Which was pretty stupid if you ask me.

"Tsunade-sama?"

A growl was heard coming for the hokage.

"WHAT?!" Poor Shizune was practically blown away. "A-Ano… the reports."

Tsunade blinked, and then remembered. "Oh yeah. Reports." Shizune handed Tsunade the papers. "Looks like Sasuke is recovering quickly. Seems like we should pay him a little visit."

_Hospital: room 401_

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

'What the fuck?' He was confused. Last time he checked, he was fighting Gaara, the Kazekage of the sand village.

Now he was in…a hospital?

He could guess by the white walls, loud beeping of monitors and smell that this was a hospital room.

He tired to sit up but soon regretted it.

A sharp pain ran up his spine to his head, and he could feel all the very sore spots around his body. Every move he made sent a whole new wave of mind numbing pain to some part of his body. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to move again soon.

So he just sat there, wondering how long he has been here, and who brought him. He had a good view of the Hokage Mountain (a/n I don't know what it called, with the faces on the mountain), so he guessed he was in Konoha.

Hearing the door open he slowly turned his head a little. The pain wasn't that bad this time.

He saw a young looking blonde lady with huge knockers walk in. "I see you're awake."

He watched her as she walked around him to check something on the machine that he was hooked up to.

"What am I doing in a Konoha hospital?" His voice was raspy and he wanted water.

"It was the closest hospital and you're a missing nin, Sasuke. You belong to Konoha." It hit Sasuke like ice cold water, when he recovers he's going to have to be punished.

"Tell me something. Do you remember why you were fighting the Kazekage?"

"Yes"

"Tell me."

"Why should I?"

Tsunade smirked, "Because you don't want to get me angry." She said this in a tone that sent chills down Sasuke's spine, making him wince a little.

"Now tell me." He decided to tell her a little bit. "Because I was trespassing on his territory. Obviously, I can't go anywhere."

Tsunade looked down at him. "Why were you trespassing? It says in the report that you were headed in the direction of Konoha. Why were you coming back? _Who_ are you wanting to see?"

Sasuke looked away from her golden brown orbs and straight ahead.

He didn't want to tell her anything, but he knew he had to. She is the hokage after all. He didn't want to tell her it was because of Sakura.

He wanted to see Sakura, even though he knew she didn't want to see him. She's changed so much and yet, hasn't changed at all. He wanted to follow her that day when she took back the crystal. Not only to get the package back, but to see her again.

"Why is it that you want to know my business." It was a rhetorical question. "It is my business to know. Tell me."

Sigh.

Why delay it, she was going to find out sooner or later.

Still not making eye contact he answered, "I came to get the crystal back….and see Sakura." He said the last part slowly.

Tsunade walked away from him and toward the window. Looking out it she lightly laughed. "That's funny." He looked at her. "What?" She looked back at him. "That you went through all that trouble for both," Pause, "and you'll never even set your eyes on them again." Sasuke looked away from the hokage, yet again.

He knew that in his current condition he probably couldn't, but when he heals completely it wouldn't be impossible. But Sasuke always gets what he wants, and he wanted the crystal…and Sakura.

He didn't want to talk anymore.

He didn't want to do anything.

He just wanted to be left alone, so that he could heal.

The faster he healed, the faster he could get out of here.

"I'll let you rest, we'll talk later." With that said she left the room.

_3 weeks later_

Sasuke was in better shape, just a couple of big burses and cuts. His left arm was still broken, but it was healing faster. He could walk without intense pain now.

He was standing in the hokage's office, talking about what was going to happen with him. They talked about Orochimaru.

Sasuke didn't really care about Orochimaru any more, though he wanted to kill him himself. He still hasn't killed Itachi. In fact, he doesn't even know where he is. It disappeared after Sasuke got the location where he was.

"Well, Sasuke? What are we going to do with you?"

_Outside the Hokage tower_

A pink haired kunoichi was seen walking into the hokage tower, headed toward Tsunade's office. Before Sakura could open the door, Shizune stops her by calling out.

"Sakura! Wh-Where are you going?" Sakura held up some papers. "Reports." Shizune hesitated. "I'll give those to Tsunade-sama. Don't worry about it." Sakura moved it away from Shizune, when she went to grab it.

"That's okay. I can do it. I'm not helpless." Sakura said this suspiciously.

She turned back and reached for the knob again. "I swear, these past few months seem like your hiding something from me." She responded.

She walked in.

_Inside the office_

Sakura only saw the back of a raven haired boy and Tsunade in the room.

She paid no heed to him, thinking he was probably just a new ninja.

"Tsunade-sama, I have the…re..ports"

She trailed off and dropped the papers.

Guessing when she said Tsunade's name, it made the raven haired boy curious who walked in. When Sakura saw who the boy was, she just stopped walking and just stood there, staring back and forth from Tsunade and Sasuke.

"What. The. Hell."

**Yay! Another chapter done fast. Hope you guys liked this chappie. I would update faster, but my stupid sister always steals the computer from me ;; Any ways READ & REVIEW!**


	6. meeting again

_Last time on **All these years**_

"_Well Sasuke, what are we going to do with you?"_

"_I swear this past few weeks seem like you've been hading something from me."_

"_What. The. Hell_

-

-

-

Sakura was utterly shocked and confused.

What was Sasuke doing here?

In Konoha.

In_ Tsunade's office_.

She didn't expect to see him here. Here of all places. Well frankly, she didn't expect to see him at all.

Tsunade stood up from her desk. "Sakura, I presume you remember Uchiha." Sakura tore her eyes from the traitor and into the ones of her mentor.

"Why is _he_ here?" Sakura refused to say his name. She believed he didn't deserve to be called by his name.

Sakura was still aware of the papers lying near her feet, but made no move to pick them up.

"Well he had some valuable information we needed." Sakura nodded in understanding, and knelt to pick up the fallen papers, still keeping her eyes on Tsunade.

She walked over and put the papers on the desk, making sure to keep distance between her and Sasuke.

After setting down the papers, she turned to walk out but was stopped by Tsunade. "Sakura" Said girl turned to face the hokage. "Yes?" Tsunade sat back down.

"Since you were complaining about not having a mission lately, I have one for you."

"Okay, what do you have for me?"

"You know well that Sasuke needs to be watched over now that he's back. We wouldn't want him to run away again, would we?"

"No, but…what has this got to do with me."

A couple of minutes passed, and then it finally hit Sakura.

"Your not thinking...oh no." Tsunade knew this was going to happen. But it was better that they spend some time together.

"Can't someone else do it? Why me?"

"No, there is no one else." Sakura knew she couldn't refuse this 'mission'. She was a ninja and she had to take what came her way.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I have more questions to ask Sasuke, so I expect to see you tomorrow to come get him. Since the Uchiha manor isn't in its best shape, he will be staying with you until it is living suitable."

When Sakura opened her mouth to protest when Tsunade said he will be living with her, the hokage just held up her hand, silencing the pink haired kunoichi.

She then turned to Sasuke, "You are to go no where without Sakura. You are only allowed to eat, sleep, and breathe without Sakura's knowledge. Is that understood, Uchiha?" After he nodded she turned back to Sakura, "Don't kill him during his stay."

"Damn there goes my evening plans." Ignoring Sakura's sarcasm, she continued, "There is an annual Konoha Festival next week, and since Sakura is going, you too will go Sasuke." Sasuke didn't even say anything, for he knew it wouldn't matter anyway.

Tsunade then dismissed Sakura. 'I can't believe her!' Sakura thought on her way home.

_Next day_

A pink haired medic nin entered the hokage's office.

There waiting was a tired looking Uchiha. In front of him was the hokage.

"Well I'm here, lets go." Sakura had Sasuke walk out first, before she left Tsunade remarked, "Remember Sakura, no killing."

"I'll try, Tsunade-sama."

-

-

-

They didn't talk the whole way to Sakura's house.

Sakura could feel Sasuke's eyes studying her, but she held her tongue. She really didn't want to talk to him or have him talk to her.

When they reached the house, Sakura showed Sasuke to the guest room down the hall from hers.

Her house wasn't small but it was no Uchiha manor. It was homey, to say the least.

"This is you room, the bathroom is two doors down, my room is the last room down the hall. There is no reason, at all, that you should ever be in it. Now I'm sure you're tired. You should get some sleep. I'll wake you when dinners ready." With that said she turned around and left.

Hearing her phone ring, she jogged downstairs to get it.

"Hello"

"I heard about Sasuke-teme! I'm coming o-"

"No Naruto, we don't need any more drama. I just cleaned my house and I don't want you two to mess it up. Maybe tomorrow." Sakura hung up on him. She really didn't want to talk to him or anyone.

Sakura got started on dinner. She was considering whether to put poison in his food or not. She chose the latter. She didn't want to come up with a lie about his death, or burry his body so no one would know, and just say he ran away again.

Soon the house was filled with the smell of tomato sauce.

Setting the table she heard someone coming down the stairs. She didn't turn her head to acknowledge his presence but just put some spaghetti on his plate. Sitting down with her plate, she still didn't look up at him.

"Tomatoes, my favorite." Sasuke said while putting a big chunk of a tomato from the sauce in his mouth.

"I didn't make it for you. I was just craving spaghetti."

"Yeah, like that one time with the tacos and the Mexicans!" (a/n this is an inside joke. It's a long story.) A hyperactive blonde said well yelled through Sakura's dinning room window.

"What the hell, Naruto?!" Sakura yelled at the boy who just jumped threw her window, resulting in breaking it.

"Why couldn't you have used the door, dope?" Sasuke asked in his emo tone.

Silence.

"'cause I'm Bond," Naruto sung his head fastly in both directions as if looking out for some spy or something, then continued, "James bond."

Enter theme music.

In the background you could see Sakura double taking from the window and the broken shards, all the while anime tears streaming down her face.

"Wha- m-my window!"

"Oops, my bad. Any ways, Sasuke-teme! I outta kill you for what you did to Sakura-chan!" Naruto totally ignored the fuming pink haired girl who was just moments before crying over the broken window.

He didn't even notice Sakura tower over him with a plate full of spaghetti.

'BAM! CLASH!' was heard seconds later, and the poor blonde ninja was seen on the floor covered in spaghetti.

"Baka! You're cleaning this up! And getting me a new window!" After saying that she went to her room, with her head held high.

Naruto, a little dazed, rubbed the spaghetti sauce and noodles from his head and face. "Mmm yum." "You really are stupid." Sasuke walked upstairs to his room, leaving Naruto to clean the mess up.

-

-

-

The window was miraculously fixed up already.

Honestly, Sakura couldn't believe it.

The events that occurred last night looked like it never happened. In fact, the room looked sparking clean. Literally.

Naruto may be stupid and sometimes childish, but he was responsible…sometimes.

At the sound of snoring, Sakura turned her head to the direction of the dinning table. Walking over and bending down, she saw Naruto asleep with cleaning supplies in his hands. She smiled.

Naruto was still Naruto.

Sasuke P.O.V

I was hungry. I didn't finish eating dinner last night, because of the dope. So I went down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a tomato.

I walked into the dinning room to sit at the table, munching on the tomato all the while. The second I entered the room, I stopped dead.

_'whoa'_

There was Sakura, bending down, her butt facing me.

'_Damn, nice ass'_

Who knew Sakura grew so much in unexpected places. What a minute, did I just think that about _her_? I must be losing my mind.

I was too lost staring, that I didn't notice Naruto wake up and snicker.

Sakura's P.O.V

What was Naruto laughing at?

"Hey Sakura-chan, looks like you have a new edition to the fan club."

What the heck is he talking about? Guessing by the look on my face, Naruto knew I was confused. So he pointed behind me. Following the direction his finger was pointed, I saw Sasuke staring at me.

That pissed me off.

I don't like it when people stare at me. With pink hair and a big forehead, it tends to leave bad memories. Of course I don't have that big forehead anymore.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

"hn" The nerve.

He turned away and sat at the opposite end of the table.

Unfortunately for Naruto, who was still under the table, Sasuke picked a chair that was right behind Naruto.

Sasuke 'accidentally' kicked Naruto hard a couple of times.

Being the good friend I am, I got up and walked into the living room to watch T.V.

090909090900909009090909090909090909090909090909090909

**Sorry I had to cut this chapter short. Im really tired, not to mention sick, and I have to go to stupid school tomorrow. Well hope you guys liked it. Oh and thanks for the great reviews, it made my day. When I take over the world someday, I'll remember you all. -coughMaybecough- **

**You know what to do. –coughR&Rcough-**


	7. come again?

**Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. It was my best friend's birthday Friday, so me and my friend planed a surprise birthday party for her.**

**-gothic ninja- : thanks. I'm feeling much better! I just hope you don't get attacked by your hungry neighbors again! **

**Animelove101: You can help me take over the world! I need someone to help me run Europe. **

**To all my other reviewers: THANK YOU FOR READING & REVIEWING!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Last time on **All these years**:_

"_Baka! Your cleaning this up! And getting me a new window!"_

"_You really are stupid"_

_Being the good friend I am, I got up and walked into the living room to watch TV._

-

-

-

Sakura's P.O.V

In the middle of The Whitest Kids You Know, my phone rang.

Grrrr

you do not interrupt me when I'm watching my favorite show.

I unplugged the phone cord. Whoever it was was going to have to wait.

After WKUK, my doorbell rang. Right on time too.

Getting up, I walked past the dinning room. It seems Naruto and Sasuke were having an argument about ramen and tomatoes. Why is it that Naruto always gets into an argument dealing with ramen?

Anyways, so ignoring the idiots, I opened the front door, which reveled my 3 best friends.

"Uh, hey guys, what brings you here?" Hinata, Ino, and TenTen were standing in my doorway smiling at me.

What were they all smiley about?

Is there something on my face?

"What?" Before I could react, they pushed past me into my house, dragging me with them.

They looked and acted as if they were going to tell me something big and top secret.

Joy.

Just what I need, more Russians on my back.

Ino pushed me on the couch and then sat down next to me like the others. "Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" I was getting confused.

TenTen was the first to speak. "You know the festival?" When I shook my head, she continued.

"Well we signed you up for the singing contest!"

I think I have something in my hear, cause I must have not heard her correctly.

Singing contest?

"Sorry, repeat that?" This time Ino spoke. Repeating what TenTen said, "We signed you up for the singing contest."

"What" I was surprised at the dark tone of my voice, but I didn't let it show, but glared at all three of them instead. "Well we know how you sing really good, so we decided to let the world know!"

I don't like singing in front of people. "You can't make me sing."

A smirk appeared on TenTen and Ino's face. They looked at each other, then back at me. "Yes we can" TenTen pulled out something small and rectangled shaped.

"W-Where did you get that?"

It was a picture of me last year at a party about to kiss Rock Lee in my underwear.

Lets just say I had a little too much to drink.

**'A little?! Proclaiming to the half of the village in your underwear that you like pickles isn't a little dunk.** **Not to mention you ran around singing the underwear song a million times!' **

Wha? Who said that?! And how do you know that?!

**'Duh, I know everything. I'm God!' **(a/n if you get offended by this, don't be. For I have no idea why you would but just to be on the safe side. I love God more than anything. And I'm a rock hard christen.)

Oh, well why are you listening to my thoughts?

**'I always listen to your thoughts. There interesting. Especially the 3 eyed cow that flies around on a cloud and eats girls wearing sluty skirts.' **

Hehe stupid sluts.

What do you mean you always listen to my thoughts? My mind isn't safe anymore! The one place I thought was safe for me too plan. Stupid Russians.

-

-

-

Hinata, Ino, TenTen P.O.V

I was getting kinda freaked out by Sakura.

She had a look of confusion on her face and was shifting her eyes around the place like she was looking for something. Then she looked like she was panicking over something.

I waved the photo in her face to get her attention back.

-

-

-

Sakura's P.O.V

It was quiet in my head. God must have left.

Listening to my thoughts 24/7.

Creeepy.

I totally forgot about my friends until TenTen waved the picture in my face. "As I was saying, I took this that night when you were drunk. Ah, what a Kodak moment."

Man I hate alcohol.

**'Really?'**

Pst No. Hey your back!

Silence.

Never mind.

Sigh, "Fine, whatever I'll freakin sing."

-

-

-

Normal P.O.V

The three girls squealed and started talking about the Konoha Festival.

Naruto and Sasuke finally stopped arguing.

Sasuke won.

They didn't notice that Sakura had company so they just walked into the living room, until they heard talking but it was too late.

A gasp was heard. "Sakura? What the heck is _he _doing here?"

"He's my charge." Sakura said this in a manor that sounded like she really didn't want to be around him. Which she didn't at all.

But a ninjas got to do what a ninjas got to do.

0960906090609860096090069060900

**Sorry its so short! Didn't want you guys to wait. Next will be longer!**

**R&R**


	8. The Festival

**All these years**

**Chapter 8:The festival**

"You have to babysit him?" Ino asked in disbelief.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Yup, damn my easy to trustness."

"Anyways," Ino started completely ingnoring Sasuke. "About the festival, me, Hinata, and TenTen are going to sing with too. Oh and we have to go shopping for dresses!"

Sakura groaned, another shopping day with Ino. "Well see I would love to go shopping with you guys, but," The pink haired Kunoichi look at Sasuke, to indicate her point.

"Oh… well… He can come with us!" Sasuke looked, well glared at Ino, "No"

Ino turned her gaze from her best friend and onto the traitors. "This isn't for you to decide. If Sakura goes, so do you." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away, still glaring.

Sakura was about to object when TenTen held up a certain picture. (a/n see chapter 7) _'Damn'_ "Fine, let's go shopping." The girls, well Ino, squealed and grabbed Sakuras wrist. "Let's go then!"

So Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata headed to the mall with two boys following closely behind.

_Mall:_

Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru were at the mall too. What are the odds of that?

So anyway, Naruto invited them to hang out with them. Ino was excited when she heard Shikamaru would be hanging with them. Of course she didn't let it show.

The girls grabbed a whole bunch of different dresses they wanted to try on.

Sakura was first. She had 2 dresses picked out. She tried on the first.

It was a Jovani design that had a stylish sequined sheer midriff with complimenting criss-cross sequined sheer straps in the back, a straight skirt, and a small train.

She stepped out to show everyone. "Oh my god, Sakura! You look so gorgeous!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura liked the dress but she didn't completely fall in love with it.

No one seemed to notice the look on Sasuke's face. He was completely studded. She looked sexy, well sexier. He quickly averted his gaze from the beautiful kunoichi before he did something he regretted.

"Damn!" Sai didn't mean to say it so loud. That gave him a nice little death glare from are famous Uchiha.

Sakura went back into the dressing room to try on the other dress.

It was another Jovani design, a strapless red dress; the top was made of lace accented in sequins and beads, the skirt, made of flowing taffeta. It spilt up the side reveling her left long leg.

She twirled around in the mirror. She really liked this dress. Nothing was going to stop her from getting this dress.

She changed back into her clothes. Sakura wanted to wait until the festival for them to see her in it.

Stepping back out, the first thing she heard was Ino's voice. "Why aren't you showing us your other dress?" Sakura walked over and put the blue dress back. "Because I want it to be a surprise."

Ino wanted to object but TenTen covered her mouth and pulled her back. "And we cant wait to see you in it, Sakura."

"Thank you." The pink hared ninja sat down in the only empty chair in the waiting area, which just happened to be next to Sasuke.

Ino was the next to go. Her dress was a short blue flapper inspired dress. The top sparkled every time a light hit it. Shikamaru almost lost his jaw, but he caught himself.

TenTen was next. Her dress was white with a plunging V-neckline with front and back criss-cross thick beaded accents, a very low cowl back, and a mermaid skirt that fit her every curve.

Neji being the cool emo guy he was, stayed emotionless. But inside his inner self was going crazy. _'Damn! Who knew under those clothes was that!'_

Hinata was finally the next and last. Hers was a black halter dress with a black silk bow that tied at the waste. (a/n see my profile if you want to see what the dresses look like) Naruto was really surprised. Wow was the only thing going through his head at the sight of the shy kunoichi.

While the girls purchased their dresses, the boys went to get tuxedos.

Sakura was the last to buy. "That would be $404" Sakura mumbled an okay and something about stupid expensive dresses, and dug threw her purse. She looked up at the lady at the register and held up her finger, "one second"

Sakura turned to her friends and whispered, "I can't find my wallet!"

The woman at the counter was looking at her. "Is there something the matter?" Sakura hesitated. "Uh, it seems I've lost my wallet."

The lady grabbed the dress. "Oh well if you can't pa-" The snotty woman was cut off, by a hand covering her hand that was on the dress.

She looked up at the owner of the hand and gaped at the handsome features. The man put down the said amount of money on the counter.

"Sasuke?" Sakura was confused on why he paid for her dress. He didn't answer her but instead told the lady to hurry up with the boys suits.

When they exited the mall, they all went their separate ways. Except for Sasuke and Sakura of course.

The trip home was a silent one. Every 2 minutes Sakura would open her mouth to thank him, but would close it as fast as she'd opened it. She didn't know how to thank a guy for paying for an expensive dress that has nothing to do with him. Plus were did he get the money from?

Sakura finally let go of her stubbornness to say it. "Thanks…for paying. I'll pay you back as soon as I find my wallet. I swear that damn thing grows legs when I'm not looking." She mumbled the last part and said it more to herself then him.

"Hn"

"Where'd you get the money anyway?" Sasuke was quiet for awhile and Sakura thought that he wouldn't answer.

"I had money from when I was with Orochimaru." It was so quiet that he startled Sakura when he finally spoke.

Sakura gave a small 'oh'.

_The day of the festival:_

Everybody agreed to meet at Hyuuga's. They would take a limo to the Festival, which was being held in downtown Konoha.

The girls got ready in Hinata's room and the boys, well all they were wearing were the penguin suits so really it didn't take much time, got dressed in Neji's room.

The girls went down the steps one at a time, for dramatic effect in Ino's words.

Ino was first since her outfit didn't take that long to get ready, surprisingly.

She took Shikamarus arm when she reached the bottom. He asked Ino to go with him to the festival. He couldn't decide on her of Temari, but from a threat from TenTen he chose Ino.

Hinata was next. She took Naruto's arm. They were going together, after all they were going out.

TenTen was next. She took Neji's arm. It was no surprise, they were going out also.

Finally it was Sakura's turn. Sasuke was sure his eyes came out. He liked this dress why better then the blue one.

She took Sasuke's arm. She needed a date, not that she couldn't get one. She had her own fan club after all. But she told all 200 guys that she all ready had a date. And Sasuke was the only one left, and since he didn't have a date, what the hell, might as well.

_Festival:_

It was full of people in nice clothes. Drinks and food, music and dances.

Nobody was singing yet so Sakura hoped that they cancelled it.

"Ladies and Gentleman! The singing contest has now begun!"

"Damn" Sakura muttered. Ino pulled Sakura backstage. TenTen and Hinata were with them. They left the boys to watch the show.

"We're first!"

"We're what?"

"First. Come on." Ino once again dragged Sakura to the podium next to the stage to say their names and stuff.

"Go ahead." The guy said then mumbled something into a little ear piece.

Then he pushed them onto stage and the sound of music came on. It was familiar to Sakura, so she started singing.

_Ay, Ay, Ay  
Nobody likes being played  
Sakura, Sakura  
Ino, Ino (hey) _

Sakura- He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
Ino- I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
Sakura- He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
Ino- Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about

Ino- You never know  
Sakura- Why are we the ones who suffer  
Ino- I have to let go  
Sakura- He won't be the one to cry

Sakura- (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Ino- (Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

Ino- I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
Sakura- I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
Ino- I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
Sakura- You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

Ino- You never know  
Sakura- When the pain and heartbreak's over  
Ino- I have to let go  
Sakura- The innocence is gone

Sakura- (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Ino- (Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

Ino- Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
Sakura- And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
(Both) But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame

Sakura- (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Ino- (Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

When Sai heard this song got up and walked away. Sasuke seeing this, thought 'This song must be about him'

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly. Sakura and Ino smiled and bowed slightly, then walked backstage.

"You were great!" TenTen and Hinata said this at the same time. "Thanks" Sakura and Ino returned.

Hinata looked at the clock. "Oh S-Sakura your next a-again!"

"What?! But I just went!"

"Oh you're up there 3 times." Ino smiled nervously. "What!" Before she could protest anymore she was shoved on stage again.

Familiar music played again. So she started to sing, again.

_Sparkling angel I believed_  
_You were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart. _

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

People clapped and cheered again. 'that song must have been about me' Sasuke thought.

Sakura walked back backstage.

"That was great Sakura!"

"Um thanks."

They made there way back to the boys and watched the other people sing. "Hey aren't you and TenTen going to sing?" Sakura asked Hinata "Y-Yea, later though."

"Ladies and Gentleman, we will be taking a break with the contest. Thank you."

Sasuke was just looking around when he spotted Kankuro. It looked like he wanted Sasuke to come over.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Sasuke said in Sakura's ear.

She nodded her head and continued to talk to Hinata and Naruto. They just looked so cute with Naruto holding her close and Hinata blushing a little.

When a Naruto's favorite song came on he looked excited, "Come on Hinata lets dance!" He dragged poor Hinata into the center of all the dancing people.

Sakura just stood there and bobbed her head to the music.

What was taking Sasuke so long?

_With Sasuke:_

"What are you doing here?"

Kankuro eyed Sasuke's date. "Damn, do you mind if I dance with her?" Sasuke glared at the boy in frint of him. "Yes I would. What do you want?"

Kankuro finally tore his eyes from Sakura and onto the raven haired boy.

"I want the package that you have."

"I don't have it anymore."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"I guess I'll just have to take something in its place."

"Fine, go find something and leave me alone."

With that Sasuke left.

* * *

**Sorry I had to re addmit this chappter cause i had to fix some problems. **

**Any ways, What do you think he will take? -shifty eyes- Keep reading to find out! -**

**btw-songs: 1st song:'Beauitful Liar'-Beyonce ft. Shakira 2nd song: 'Angels'-Within Temptation**

**Awesome songs. You should listen to it on awesome site. **

**Like always-READ&REVIEW!!!**


	9. Jealously?

**Gwen: Thank you all my faithful reviewers! Thank you for reviewing and reading my stories. You keep me writing. Without you guys this story would be nothing. -tear- **

**Gaara: Just get on with the story and quit the mushy crap.**

**Gwen: Awww –song-sings- someone woke up on the wrong side of the side box! Did you forget to take your happy pill?**

**Gaara: -death glare-**

**Gwen: Awww! I love you too!! –glomps him- Your on Alfred!**

**A lama comes up wearing a sign that says: ON WITH THE STORY!! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**

**All These Years!**

**Chapter 9: Jealously?**

Sakuras POV

I was watching Naruto and Hinata dance. He was doing a move that I had never seen before and I doubt it was even a move.

Hinata had that worried look on her face. Guess she is afraid he would hurt himself. Knowing Naruto, he probably would.

Sasuke sure was taking a long time to get the drinks. Probably got hit by flying bus.

Psst. I wish.

**No you don't, you still love him. **

'Wha? God?'

**No! It's me, your better self! You don't remember me? **

'Oh great, last time I heard of you was when I was 12. And what'd ya mean 'better' self?'

**Yeah well I've been busy.**

'Riiight. Any way why are you here now?'

**Because you need my help!**

'No I don't! Go away!'

**No, you're in denial and I'm here to help! **

'I don't your help!'

It was quite in my head for awhile, maybe she…or I…or whatever left. I guess I was too busy arguing with…myself, that I didn't notice Sai walking towards me.

Great.

"Hey babe. Where's your little friend?"

What gave him the right to call me _babe_?

"Okay, **1** Don't call me babe. **_Ever_**. **2** He's not my _friend_. And **3** Don't talk to me." Sai just grinned and moved closer to me, to were are noses were almost touching.

**He needs to back up before I do damage to that nice little nose job of his. **

Oh now you talk.

"He's been gone for quite awhile,"

"_You've been watching me?!_" He ignored my statement/question like it never even left my lips, and put both his arms up, locking me between him and the wall. Curse myself for standing next to it.

"Guess its just you and me."

**Would you look at the time? Well it was nice catching up with you. **

'Where are you going?!

**Its poker night and I can't let God beat me again.** **Bye! Oh and good luck with your little problem. **

It was quiet again. Damn her.

I could feel Sai's breathe on my neck. I was about to knee him in his pride, or how I like to call 'Baby maker', when he was suddenly yanked from me.

Nobody seemed to notice or rather much care when Sai fell on the table breaking it. They probably just assumed he had a little too much to drink and clumsily fell on it.

A few people's eyes landed on us, but then turned away and back to enjoying their evening as fast as it had come.

Sasuke was standing in front of Sai now. I felt kind of forgotten and vulnerable just standing behind Sasuke and alone by the cold stone wall.

"What the hell were you doing?" I could hear the venom in Sasuke's deep voice.

Sai picked himself up from the now useless wooden table. "Didn't your momma ever tell you, that if you leave something beautiful and valuable out in the open it was going to get stolen?"

Sasuke's glare increased and I swear I could hear a low, deep growl coming from his throat.

Sasuke's Shrigian was on.

Why is he all worked up about this? Is he….jealous? "What? Are you gonna fight me now?" Sai put his arms up, gesture telling Sasuke to 'bring it'.

I grabbed Sasuke's arm, stopping him from making a move towards Sai. He tensed a little, but then relaxed.

"Stop Sasuke, he's not worth it." His Shrigian disappeared after a couple of minutes and he seemed to gain self control at the sound of my voice, but he never took his glare off the man in front of him.

I gently tugged him back away from Sai. Sasuke turned and stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, then walked to a table I hadn't noticed was there before, where two drinks sat.

After glaring at the stupid boy in front of me, I turned around, the red silk skirt of my dress swirling around my legs as I did so.

Before I could walk to where Sasuke was, Sai called out, "If he never came, who knows whose _bed we'd been in _right now."

Excuse me?

Turning around (again) I stocked over to him fast.

I yanked him by his collar, I wound have strangled him then and there if there weren't so many people around, and bared my teeth at him. "If he hadn't come, you'd be on the floor in pain right now. God would only know if you'd ever be able to walk again. Next time you won't be so fortunate. But there wont be a next time. Will there? _Cause I want you to stay away from me_."

He fixed his collar as soon as I let him go. He had a stupid smirk on his ugly face. I didn't wait for his retort; instead I walked back to Sasuke.

Actually I would have thought I would have had to say those words to Sasuke, but instead I should be….thanking him. What's wrong with that picture?

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Well read and review!! **


	10. What was that?

**Im so sorry it took me so long to update!**

**I've and a very rough month, having your best friend replace you with a little shank. Yep my life sure is perfect…note the sarcasm **

**Anyways on with the story!**

**All these years**

**Chapter 10: What was that?**

* * *

I can't tell what this feeling is.

I hate Sasuke for what he did to me…right?

I don't know anymore. I cant fall for him. I don't want to get hurt again.

Sasuke held out my drink when I reached him. I took it. There was an awkward silence.

"Umm…thanks." I think I said it to low over the music.

"Hn"

Or maybe not.

I took a sip of my drink.

Apple martini. My favorite yet dangerous drink. Two of these and anything could happen. Does Sasuke know what an apple martini can do to me?

I looked at him through the corner of my eye, he looked unaware of the suspicious. How can I get rid of this drink so I wont be tempted? Once I start drinking these, I can't stop. And you know the rest.

**Sure do. And let me say, its fun being around you. Nobody goes unentertained. **

**'**Wah? Let me guess, God.'

**Yep. And you have alcohol problems. **

**'**You know what! Shut up! That was one time! That stupid lama was in the way! And Chucky Cheese just happened to be there!'

It was quite so I guess he left. If only he could stay gone.

**Hey!**

Whatever. Now to get rid of this drink. I took one last gulp ( a girl has her limits) and reluctantly 'accidentally spilled' my drink. Well I technically flung it over my shoulder but whatever.

"Opps" I didn't really sound convincing. As I sat my empty cup on the table, I saw Sasuke eye me.

"Damn. I spilled my _apple martini_." Sasuke reached for my cup. "I'll just get you another one than." "No!" I said that a little too fast. My hands automatically went for my cup. He looked at me suspiciously." "I-I mean I'm not thirsty anyway." Sasuke put his hand back by his side. "Righht." I heard him mumbled.

Just when my favorite song came on, there was a really loud boom, and the whole place shook. It was so strong that I fell on Sasuke.

I just had to stand next to him!

He smelt like Axe. I love the smell of Axe.

I shood probably get off of him before something happens between us that I will regret.

I cant believe Im thinking these things!

I hurried off of him. I think he noticed my blush, because I caught the smirk he had on his face.

There were screams and people running around everywhere.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura looked back at Sasuke. She had a worried look on her face.

"Sasuke, lets go." He nodded and they both started to run toward the middle of the room were the commotion seemed to be coming from.

Since everybody was running away from the spot, except the ninjas, Sakura had a clear view of who was responsible of the attack. A gasp was heard coming from Sakura,

"No I don't believe it…"

* * *

**I wonder who it is….**

**I know, I know, its short but I have to plan some things for my 8****th**** grade prom stuff. Committee. I just hope I don't trip over my high heels!**

**Well read&review!!!**


	11. WTF

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews! They make my day. **

**And thanks to those who were concerned about the whole friend thing. :) ****I appreciate it. I'm fine now, she can hang out with anyone she wants. But there are those times where you'll find me wishing that certain someone straight to hell, dying of a cruel horrible brutal bloody death. Mwahhahaha- uhh sorry about that. **

**ANYWAYS, I have other friends that are true. Plus entering high school, so there's an opportunity to make new friends, and maybe meet NARUTO FANS! I wish. (There was hardly any anime/naruto fans at my middle school****) Sorry it took me so long to update. My cousins graduation in Flordia. 5 hours in a car, with 70 grams of sugar (2 bottles of sodas in a row) in your system, no bathroom, hearing Britney Spears blasting from your sisters ipod, naming random objects in Japanese, and then being stuck to the seat because of the seat belt was stuck tight cuz I kept pulling on it. **

**Yep the best 5 hours of my life. Then the 'Girlfriend' song came on, and of course every one knows that's a catchy song and you have to sing along, hence me scaring the passing cars. :) **

**Anyways enough about my dramatic, god hating me life. **

**Story- the package which contains the crystal if you didn't all ready know, will be explained and is very important later on, so look forward to that. I hope you guys will stay tuned and await the future chapters and REVIEW! So on with the story!!**

**

* * *

****All these years**

**Chapter 11:WTF**

* * *

Sakura stopped so suddenly that Sasuke almost bumped into her. _Almost._ She was shocked at who she was looking at. The pink haired kunoichi was speechless, but soon found her vocals.

"…Itachi." There was venom in her voice.

Sasuke was confused.

Itachi?

Sakura?

Was he missing something here? Besides his confusion, there was anger for older Uchiha. All this time he was trying to find Itachi, but instead Itachi found him! He was not a happy camper.

"Sakura, Its been a long time." Sakura gritted her teeth in anger.

"Damn right it has. And I wish it would stay that way." Itachi looked amused at Sakura's fiery attitude. "well to bad for you," Itachi suddenly disappeared than appeared in front if Sakura. She let out a little gasp in surprise. Itachi was only inches from her face.

Lightly touching her hair, he held a lock of the soft pink tresses. "I'm not going anywhere yet."

It all seemed to happen in a fast mere second.

If there was theme action music, it would start now. In fact, I think I'll add one. 'Head Strong' by Trapt.

You know like those action movies when it shows the fighting scene on the commercial, badass music starts play? Yeah well it's like that. It's called imaginations. Imagine.

This 'music' started to play as soon as Sakura pulled out her kunai that was slipped under her dress (hey she's a ninja. What'd ya expect?) and before she could even cut Itachi, he disappeared and the rest of the Akatsuki and other ninjas came out of nowhere and started attacking. (the back off Ill take you on part would start when the Akatsuki came out)

Sakura looked around for Itachi, but couldn't find him.

Thanks to her fast, sharp reflexes, Sakura blocked a shuriken that was aimed at her face with her kunai. She couldn't see her attacker due to all the other ninjas fighting.

She couldn't spot Sasuke ether in all this madness. She wanted to get to Itachi first before Sasuke did. There was no telling what could happen. Not to mention Sakura had a score to settle with him.

Sakura fought her way out of the mayhem and into one of the dark hallways. She knew that the ninjas of Konoha could handle them so she left to find Itachi.

She wanted to find Itachi soon.

She _has_ to find him soon.

She was going to find out what he could possibly want from her and make him pay for what he did.

_**3 years earlier**_

_Sakura's POV_

_My light was still on and I was brushing my short hair. _

_There was a crash down stairs. I hurried down to check it out. _

_Broken glass. _

_From moms favorite vase. _

_I looked around for the cause and there was a brown eyed mocha colored big puppy chow staring up at me with big wet eyes. _

_Tobi. _

_"Jezz Tobi! You always make a mess." I baby talked him. After all he was a puppy. _

_His tail started wagging when I said his name. "Moms gonna kill me! You're going outside." _

_He looked sad when I said the last part. "You know your to big to be in the house." He didn't complain, not that he really could. _

_He followed me outside where I hooked him to the dog house. I petted him then went back inside. _

_Once I got the broom from the laundry room upstairs, Tobi started to bark madly. I went down to see what the problem was but he suddenly shut up before I reached the bottom step. _

_Weird. _

_But then so is every body else. _

_Just as I was about to turn to jog up the stairs, a sound like someone stepping on broken glass was heard. There was nobody in the house and that wasn't the wind. _

_I walked slowly to the hallway. There was a corner before I could reach the hallways so I leaned up against the wall like a ninja (???) and slowly moved closer to the corner edge. _

_I tightly clutched the broom in my hands, ready to swing and hit the person that dared sneak into my house. _

_I counted to 3 in my head and jumped out, fully armed with cleaning utensils. _

_But alas, there was no one there. The hallway was empty. I dropped my defensive/attack position and walked forward towards the glass. _

_No sign of anything that could have been there. Must be hearing things. _

_Suddenly something was pulled over my nose and mouth. My eyes widened at contact. _

_It was a sweet smelling cloth. I quickly held my breath. My attacker wrapped their arm holding the cloth over my neck with the other holding me against them. Restraining me. Making it impossible to do harm to them. _

_I struggled to get lose but they were to strong. I kicked and clawed at the arm holding the cloth. It was no use. _

_I couldn't hold my breath any longer. The person holding me whispered in my ear _

_"'Ello love. Lets play." _

_I met darkness. _

_

* * *

A guy wearing a black cloak with red clouds was sitting at a desk, looking calm and emotionless._

The peaceful silence was interrupted when someone appeared in the middle of the room. He was holding a young girl about 14 in his arms.

To be honest, he looked like a hobo. He looked dirty every where. He was wearing those gloves that only reveal the fingers and he had holes in his clothes.

"Here's the girl you wanted, Itachi-sama." The man croaked.

Itachi eyed the young pink haired girl in the hobo's arms.

"Put her down over there." Itachi didn't have to point to where he wanted him to put her, the only other place was the floor or the couch, and of course of the latter made more sense.

After he set her down, the dirty man turned to Itachi. He looked really anxious and jittery.

"So we had a deal. I got what you wanted, and now you give me what I want." Itachi slowly got up and walked toward the man.

He smirked and patted the guys head. "My, aren't you cute." The man smiled at what Itachi said but soon lost it when he heard his next words.

"You'd actually think I'd do that."

"But-"

Itachi pulled out a kunai and stabbed him. He looked up at Itachi with a confused face as he slowly fell to the ground.

Itachi just smirked and kicked his body out of the way and walked towards the unconscious teen.

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. _

_What the hell happened? _

_When my head started hurting I quickly put my hand to my head. _

_"Your awake I see. Thought I would have to force you awake." _

_I jerked up and turned toward the direction of the voice. _

_My eyes met…Sasuke? _

_No he looks to old to be Sasuke. Could he be? Could he be the brother he was always talking about with his hate? _

_Yes. _

_That's the only reasonable explanation, but what would this older version of Sasuke want from __**me**_

_He walked around the desk he was just sitting at, and came closer to me. If I could I would have scooted back but the damn couch was on the wall. _

_"Where is it?" His voice was cold and emotionless. Where is what? _

_"What?" He just kept his stupid emo smirk on his face. _

_"Don't act stupid. You know what I'm talking about." _

_What the hell is he talking about! _

_"Uh no I don't! Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. I don't talk to evil people." I crossed my arms, hoping he'd get the picture. _

_"What makes you think I'm evil?" It was pretty obvious. _

_"__Look at you!" I pointed to him with a hand on my hip. "That face with that wall? What were you thinking?" (a/n inside joke I just HAD to put that) _

_He raised an eyebrow at me. I crossed my arms and turned my head away. "Besides I know who you are." _

_He walked closer and held my chin, forcing me to look at him. _

_"Do you really." Before I could respond, or react to that matter, the door opened some weird fish thingy guy walked in. _

_Wow. What a day. _

_The fish dude said something in the evil dude's ear. Evil said something back. Fishy nodded and walked towards me. _

_The next thing I know, he grabs my upper arm and drags me out. But before we left, evil said _

_"We have other ways to get information." I spat in his face. _

_"Even If I knew what ever the hell you wanted, nothing could make me tell you what ever Im suppose to not tell you that you want me to tell you but I cant tell y-" _

_"Okay! I get the point!" _

_He cleared his throat and returned back to his emo self. _

_Psst. Evil people. _

_Whipping the spit off his face he glared at me. Of course I glared back. _

_He grabbed me by the neck, choking me, and pulled me closer to his face. "Oh in time you will bitch, you will." _

_He let go of me forcefully sending me back alittle. If fishy here wasn't holding on to me I might of fallen. _

_I glared at Evil's back, for he had turned around already, and he said something to fishy in something I couldn't understand. _

_What the Hell? _

_Theres now a evil people language? _

_What as this world full of idiots gone to. _

_After Evil was done talking, fishy dragged me down the halls. My body felt week so I couldn't really fight him. _

_This is just great. _

_I'd have it better off with the Russians. _

_Fishy took me into some very dark room, then he kind of threw me into it. Lets just say this floor isn't a pillow. _

_Fishy walked out and slamed the door shut without saying one word to me. _

_How rude. _

_Well at least he didn't try to rape me in this dark sound absorbable room, like a normal sane man would try to do. _

_I mean, come on, look at me. _

_So anyways, I set out to find the light switch. I couldn't see a thing so I had to be careful about running into something. _

_To be honest I was kinda nervous about what could be in this room. _

_Maybe Michael Jackson is in here hoping that Evil caught Sasuke and threw him in here...and you know the rest. _

_No, no even Evil would go near that guy. _

_Oh well guess I have to find the light switch to ever know. After what seemed like hours of scanning the walls, I come across something that feels a lot like a light switch. _

_I flicked it on. A flash of lightening came out of nowhere and a annoying wicked voice too. _

_"Ehehehehehehe! I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!" _

_I__ hurried and flicked it off. _

_Slience and darkness. _

_Oookay that sure wasn't it. Creepy. Why that was there, I have no clue. _

_So here goes more searching. Yay. _

_Finally I found a light switch. I turned it on and had to shield me eyes. _

_SO BRIGHT! _

_After a few seconds of adjusting I opened my eyes. _

_Oh My God. _

**Finally done with this chapter! Im sooo happy. What could be in the room??? Find out next chappie! Gomen for the long introduction, and I hope u guys like this story.****READ&REVIEW please. :)**


	12. Flashback With Sally

**I know I know! Its been FOREVER. Im sorry. Truely. Had to deal with alot of stuff. Plus my microsoft word is gone so now I have to use notepad. Which is depriving really. But it doesnt matter now cause HERE it is! Chapter 12! Yay. Enjoy :)**

**Note: This is STILL a Flashback.**

****

Chapter 12:

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

_Hmm. Would you look at that._

_It WAS Michael Jackson. Well a statue of him anyway.  
Even weirder.._

_I looked around the room and it was the only thing in it. Of course I couldnt get out the way I came so I had to find a new way out.  
Maybe theres some sort of trap door leading to a secret tunnel or something._

_But first, I went up to the Michael Jackson statue and wondered why anyone would want to make a statue of him unless there were forced to. I dont know why they would be but if they were Im sure it was for a good reason. Maybe._

_While I was gazing at the statue, trying not to throw up, I could suddenly sense that someone was in the room._

_"SASUKE!"_

_"Oh My God!" I screamed and landed on my butt._

_I looked up to see Michael Jackson himself...This day is just getting weirder and weirder. He looked around then peered down over the statue of himself he suddenly popped out behind from. When his eyes landed on me his smile disapeared._

_"Your not Sasuke."_

_I got up, rubing my sore butt. Stupid hard floor._

_"No...Im not." Stupid Sasuke. I looked at Michael with a confuzed stare. "Wa- What were you doing? Why? Ho-? Oh nevermind. Its probably a stupid reason and I dont want to know."_

_He came out from behind the statue. Every step he took towards me, I'd take one back. "Where's Sasuke? I've been waiting for him. That one evil guy told me I'd have him."_

_"I dont know. And I dont care. He's a bastard and a jerkass. He's a jerkassbastard." Whatever that means. I crossed my arms. I didnt want to think about him. I just wanted to get out of here. I sighed._

_"Look. I uh understand that your probably a very busy man...person. But uh, do you think you could help me escape or something?" I cant believe Im asking Michael Jackson for help. But he probably knows how to get out of here._

_It looked like he was singing and dancing to himself in his head. His lips were moving and he was sorta dancing. I was getting kinda freaked out. I snaped my fingers in front of his face._

_"What?" I was losing my patients._

_"Is there some sort of trap door or something?!" I practicaly yelled. He blinked a few times.  
"Oh yeah. Theres one around here somewhere. Dont exactly know."_

_Great. Looks like I have to do more searching. Yay._

_"Have fun looking! And while I wait for Sasuke, Im gonna go make out with that statue. He's gorgeous isnt he?"_

_I backed up slowly even more. He is even creepier in person. Id rathor be with the russians._

_"You know what? Im just gonna...go over there. Far away from you.." I quickly ran over to the other side of the room and began my search. During my search I noticed a sliding door that blended into the wall. I opened it._

_"Ah!" I put my hand on my chest._

_Lucy Lu was on crawling on the floor to what seemed to be a small closet. She sat up._

_"I thought you were that dead girl from the grudge." I was more startled, then frighted._

_"Sorry. I get that alot..." She looked down. "I lost my contact."_

_I was confused again."You wear contacts?"_

_"No, but if I did Im sure I would of lost it in here."_

_Okay. Someone had a bowl full crazy this morning. _

_Man, will I ever get out of here. I sighed and leaned against the closet wall. a string caught my attention. I followed it to the roof of the closet. There seemed to be a...trap door in the ceiling? Ah ha! Finally. Goodbye insane people._

_I climbed on Lucy Lu's head so that I could reach the ceiling. Hey, I need something to step on, and she just happened to be there. So anyways, I punched open the roof and as I was climbing through I heard the door to the room open._

_"So what are we gonna do with the pink haired gir-Hey where'd she go?!" It sounded like Fishy's voice. _

_"Michael!" _

_I hurried up and pulled the rest of my body in, then I looked back down at Lucy and put my finger to my lips to make sure she'd get the hint. It took her a while but she finally got it and mouthed an 'Oh' and did the 'OK' sign with her fingers._

_As I was crawling away, I could here Michael._

_"Hey my little blue fin bad boy, come for some more?"_

_He walked past Michael, ignoring him, and to the closet. "Where'd she go Lucy."_

_Lucy pointed up. "Into the vents."_

_I gaped. That little traitor. Stupid asians. (??)(I Love Asians Btw. My best friend Is asian. Its Just A story. So DONT get mad.) Cant trust them, and some how they always know when your cheating off them.  
I crawled faster, trying to find a way out. Every vent leads somewhere._

_Normal POV_

_Kisame cursed and hurried out of the room.  
He ran into the supply room. Yay for supplies. _

_He searched threw a whole bunch of cabinets looking for something. "AH HA!" He pulled a a big tank of gas.  
"Lets see her try to get very far when shes passed out in the vents! Then well have time to catch her without Itachi knowing that I kinda lost her." Kisame looked down in shame at the last part._

_"Who are you talking to?" _

_Kisame almost droped the gas in surprise. He wirled around and stared at the red headed puppet master who was leaning against the door frame._

_"Uh, Sally?"_

_Sasori looked around confused. "Who?"_

_Kisame pointed next to him. "Sally. Shes right there. What are you blind?" Sasori looked at the spot his fish friend was pointing at. There was no one there. _

_"I think your losing it man. Lay off the Omega One." (thats a type or fish food)_

_Kisame hugged the gas to his chest. "No one understands! Shes a human being! Shes the only one who understands me!" He looked like he was about to cry. "Lets go Sally. Its seems were clearly not wanted here." Kisame straightened up and pushed past Sasori with his head high.  
Sasori sighed. "Look Kisame. Im sorry. I didnt mean it." He just held his hand up as he continued to walk away._

_Sasori threw his hands in the air. "Great..."_

_Sakura was still crawling trying to find a way out, when she noticed a heard talking._

_"Looks like we located Sasuke. What do you want to do about it, Itachi-sama?"_

_Itachi was sitting at his desk Pondering over the question._

_"Stock him. Maybe he'll lead us to the crystal."_

_The other man in the room looked puzzled. "I thought the kunoichi knew where it was"  
Itachi moved some papers to the side of his desk. "No, I dont think she knows about the crystal."_

_"Yeah your right see seems too dumb."_

_"Dumb!" Sakura exclamed. "I mean I may be slow sometimes, but thats just insulting!"_

_"Oops"_

_She hadnt ment to say it out loud. It just sorta came out. She also kinda forgot she was standing right over them._

_Itachi and the man looked around wondering where her voice came from._

_'Well at least they dont know where I am. I can still get away.' As soon as she thought this and moved to crawl away, the vent started shaking. She fell right threw and landed on Itachi's desk. _

_She recovered from the shock quickly. "The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesnt it!"_

_Sakura looked up into the red eyes of the Uchiha._

_She laughed nervously. "Heh heh. Surprise? Heh, uh."_

* * *

IMPORTANT** Note: This is STILL a FLASHBACK.**

**Its a long flashback.**

**Just thought it was important for you guys to know. :)**

**I would continue but im tired. Its like 3 am so Imma gonna go to sleep.**

**About the asian line. Its just the story. Hate Sakura she said it. My best friend is asian. So I love asians! :)**

**And I got the grudge line from a comerical I saw for some movie. I thought it was funny.**

**Welp I hoped you enjoyed stay tunned for Chapter 13! Woot!**

**Review! It really does keep me writing. And Super thanks to all my reviewers! You guys deserve my thanks and appreation. 3**


End file.
